


constellations

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Soft kissing, Young Love, kya is obsessed with outer space, lin loves when kya talks about her intrests, mentions of Aang - Freeform, mentions of sokka - Freeform, queer struggles, soft lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya and Lin take a trip to see Lin’s grandparents. They do their own thing the first chance they get. A little fluff and a little queer romance for all the sapphics.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know most constellations are derived from Greek Mythology, including the one in this story. Yes, I know Greek Mythology likely doesn't exist in the avatar world. Let's just choose to ignore that fact for the sake of fluff :)

"Thanks for coming with me here. I know it's kind of a risk." Lin sighed as they walked through the garden of her grandparents' home.

Kya looked around cautiously before leaning forward and kissing the Earthbender's cheek. "Anything for you my love." she whispered.

Much to her mother's dismay, Lin decided to take Kya for a last minute vacation to her grandparents. She wasn't sure why they had picked here of all places. Probably because they couldn't afford an actual vacation in some far away place, and because no one actually knew they were together yet.

Kya hadn't come out yet and neither had Lin. Regardless, they still wanted to do everything normal couples their age did; they had been talking about a vacation for months so when her grandma wrote her out of the blue it seemed like the perfect opportunity. A one night stay and they'd leave the next morning. Still, it was nerve-wracking, the Earth Nation was a very militaristic nation. Progress came slow and unwelcomingly. She knew for a fact that Poppy and Lu Beifong; her grandparents wouldn't accept it. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if her mother would. It's not like they ever talked about it.

It was getting late, they had just finished a nice dinner and Lin promised Kya a full tour of the grounds afterwards. Something the Waterbender wouldn't let her forget. Now that there weren't any servants, guards, or grandparents out they weren't shy about affection. Kya would kiss Lin's nose, distracting her as she told the Waterbender about the nights she spent her as a child. 

Lin on the other hand, would sneak behind her and place soft kisses on her neck while she pointed out all the constellations her dad taught her about.

Kya had always been sort of obsessed with outer space. She loved all the unanswered questions, the possibilities, even the logical answers. Spirituality was always important to her but sometimes answers that were "scientific" as her uncle would have called it still seemed magical to her.

"That tickles." she whispered as the Earthbender rubbed her nose against a sensitive spot on the cook where her jaw and ear met.

"Yeah?" Lin chuckled, purposely kissing that very again and letting her skin brush against it as she pulled away.

"I wish we could be like this all the time." Lin sighed as they laid down in the grass.

They loved watching the stars, ever since they were little kids. Kya couldn't remember a single sleepover where they didn't climb out of her window and sit on the beach. Spending hours looking at the moon and looking at the stars. Lin would make the Waterbender tell her the same stories about the constellations over and over. Kya always did without complaints because she loved how mystified the Earthbender looked. Everything changed about two months ago, when Lin kissed her the healer finished her favorite story.

"Me too." Kya said, reaching out for Lin's hand. "Maybe we can? If you're ready?"

"I don't know Kya." Lin sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not ashamed or anything it's just-"

Lin melted as she felt Kya's lips on hers, sighing as she felt Kya turn over and climb against her, pulling away and planting one last sweet kiss on her lips before resting her head on the Earthbender's chest.

"You don't have to explain to me Lin, you can talk about it if you want to but I understand. I'm not here to pressure you." Kya murmured.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Lin sighed. "I love you, so much."

"I love you more."

They sat there for a couple silent moments, arms wrapped around each other, Lin rubbing the Waterbender's back and letting her nuzzle up against her neck.

"I learned some new constellations." Kya whispered after a while.

"Show me?" Lin asked.

"Of course." Kya giggled, lifting her head up and kissing her girlfriend for what must have been the millionth time that night.

Then, she rolled over, snuggling between Lin's arm and pointing out every little detail displayed above them. They stayed up late as Kya explained the mythical stories of legends she'd read about, and the 'scientific explanation' uncle Sokka would give her when her dad wasn't around to hear it.

After a few hours they finally made their way back to the guest room. Kya went to the washroom to shower and Lin sat near the window, still reminiscing on their night spent together. After a few minutes she heard the water turn off and Kya stepped out of the bathroom with her nightgown on and her hair in a loose ponytail.

"What's that one again?" She asked, pointing out the window to the constellation in question.

"That is..." she stalled, looking out the window. "The constellation 'Lyra', I believe."

"You didn't tell me about that one." Lin mumbled as the Waterbender led her to the bed.

"I'll tell you about it if you want. Don't you ever get tired of hearing me ramble on about the stars though?" Kya teased.

"I could never get tired of hearing you talk. Now tell me, please?" Lin pleaded, letting out a small yawn as she snuggled closer to the Waterbender.

Kya smiled and pulled up the blankets to cover both of them, and wrapped Lin in her arms. Letting her hands migrate to the Earthbender's soft jet black hair like they always did when they got a chance to spend the night together. 

Kya began telling her the story, in fact it happened to be a love story, the fact that it was a sad one didn't mean much to her. Because she was undoubtedly and unquestionably happy with the love of her life quitely snoring in her arms.


End file.
